1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable enclosure apparatus for a baby bed, and more particularly to a foldable enclosure apparatus that can be easily, smoothly and steadily folded and spread.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional foldable enclosure apparatus for a baby bed has a lower supporting assembly, a side supporting assembly, and an upper supporting assembly. The lower supporting assembly has a hub member and four lower members. The hub member has a fixing seat and a moving seat. The moving seat is moveably mounted in the fixing seat of the hub member. The lower members are pivotally mounted on the hub member. Each lower member has a top rod and a bottom rod. The top rod of the lower member is pivotally mounted on the fixing seat and an end of the top rod is connected to the moving seat. The bottom rod of the lower member is pivotally mounted on the fixing seat.
The side supporting assembly is rotatably mounted on the lower supporting assembly and has four side members connected to the lower members respectively. Each side member has a side rod, a first connecting seat, a second connecting seat, and a linking portion. The side rod is hollow. The first connecting seat is mounted on a bottom end of the side rod. The top rod and the bottom rod of a corresponding lower member are pivotally mounted on the first connecting seat. The second connecting seat is securely mounted on a top end of the side rod. A bottom end of the linking portion is connected to a corresponding one of the top rods. A top end of the linking portion extends through the side rod and is disposed at the second connecting seat. The upper supporting assembly is pivotally the side supporting assembly and has multiple arms. Each arm is pivotally mounted on a corresponding one of the second connecting seats and is connected to the top end of a corresponding linking portion.
The conventional foldable enclosure apparatus can be folded. In use, the moving seat of the hub member is pulled for driving the top rods of the lower members to rotate, and then the bottom rods of the lower members are rotated. Each side member is moved close to the hub member by the rotation of the top rods and the bottom rods of the lower members. The top rods drive the linking portions to fold the arms of the upper supporting assembly.
During the folding process, in each one of the lower members, the moving seat drives the top rod to rotate, and then the bottom rod is rotated with the top rod. Therefore, the rotation of the top rod does not conform to the rotation of the bottom rod of the lower member. As such, folding or spreading of the conventional foldable enclosure apparatus is not smooth and is unsteady.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a foldable enclosure apparatus for a baby bed to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.